Un roto para un descocido
by luci-hiei
Summary: Todos nosotros conocemos a hiei un chico frio serio que oculta una triste y lamentable historia,pero que pasara cuando encuentre alguien aun mas deztrozada y rota por dentro, podran dos almas lastimadas curarse con la fuerza mas grande que ahy el amor? o solo se causaran mas dolor, pues eso no se save pero si algo, es bien dicho es que siempre ahy un roto para un descocido


Hola Mi nombre es Fernanda e iré al grano: D

_Cursiva: recuerdos _

Pensamientos –

Diálogos

(Acciones)

Un roto para un descocido…

Linda aunque dolorosa la frase, el mundo es un lugar crudo, cruel y vil. Aunque no toda la gente sea así muchas personas sufren son maltratadas, usadas y lo que es peor alejadas de sus seres queridos; la gran mayoría que pasa por estas situaciones endurecen su corazón se vuelven fríos o serios más sin en cambio no todo en este fic serán lagrimas ni sufrimientos, esto nada más es la historia de dos personas las cuales su pasado es indescriptible pero bien dicha la frase siempre hay un roto para un descocido…

¿Qué hago yo aquí? La misma pregunta de todos los días, siempre eh pensado que sería mejor no haber nacido, si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo, evitar el ser lanzado hacia la sobrevivencia cuando mi cuerpo debió caer destrozado, hoy sería un mejor día yo sé que solo soy una carga pero se niegan en aceptarlo debería yo mismo suicidarme así todos ellos dejarían de cargar conmigo pero eso es de cobardes y yo no soy ningún cobarde aunque yo tenga que sufrir en silencio mi camino seguirá en pie hasta el día en que mi corazón deje de latir. – Hiei Jaganshi

Hiei será mejor que vengas pronto llegara la nueva integrante del equipo. **Kurama**

Hng. Eso a mí no me interesa no entiendo por qué coenma piensa que necesitamos ayuda

Vamos no estés de negativo subimos de rango y ahora tendremos misiones más interesantes para que así estemos de nuevo todos juntos y coenma piensa que necesitamos otro integrante para eso.

Está bien.

(Solo hacían falta Kurama y Hiei en la casa de genkai, efectivamente otra vez estaban ellos de nuevo juntos como los viejos tiempos la razón, ahora tenían misiones mucho más difíciles y esto atraía mucho a Hiei, aunque solo hubo una condición para eso otro integrante más tendría que estar el cual o mejor dicho la cual llegaría en tan solo unos minutos.)

A qué horas dijo coenma que vendría con la nueva integrante. **Yusuke**

Tranquilo yuske ya no a de tardar de en verdad que estas ansioso.** Genkai**

Sí, es que nunca había estado una chica en el equipo estoy ansioso me pregunto qué tan fuerte será

Ya no comas ansias, ella es la nueva integrante del equipo pasa Lucí.

Una chica de cabello muy largo, de un tono sumamente negro mirada seria, ojos obscuros, una playera blanca de manga larga, unas botas negras, y un pantalón negro.

Mi nombres es Lucí seré el nuevo integrante del equipo.

Lucí te reto a una pelea ahora mismo. **Yusuke**

Pero qué demonios por dios urameshi no tiene ni 2 minutos que llego y tú ya estás buscando pelea. **Kuwabara**

Perdone los modales de mi amigo Yusuke es buen amigo solo que es algo imperativo, mi nombre es Kurama encantado de que te unieras a nuestro equipo.

No hay problema, me gusta poner hombres como el en su lugar, acepto la pelea. (Lo miro con una mirada desafiante)

Me gustan los retos, no hay que esperar más salgamos. (Corrió hacia el patio)

(Se acercó hacia Hiei) Es un placer que me aceptaran en un equipo contigo.** Lucí**

Me da igual. (Ignoro)

Pero quién lo diría. **Kurama **(mientras su rostro mostraba una grata sonrisa)

Exacto Kurama quien lo diría.** Genkai**

¿Pero que pasa aquí?

Nada Kuwabara con el tiempo te darás cuenta, mientras salgamos haber la pelea algo me dice que los sorprenderá mucho en especial a ti Hiei. **Coenma**

Hn.

(Todos salieron para ver la pelea)

Escoge como quieres la pelea

No sé, dime manejas alguna arma en especial

No para nada

Entonces supongo que a cuerpo así no te dolerá tanto supongo.

No deberías confiarte tanto solo porque sea gentil.

Te recomiendo que no lo seas, aunque supongo como hombre eso respaldara parte de tu orgullo

Ya basta de charla y empecemos con esto

Si tú lo dices. (Rápidamente desapareció)

Pero qué diablos donde se habrá metido. (Se puso atrás del lucí) Aquí estoy (Sin que pudiera responder lo tiro y lo lanzo donde se embistió contra un árbol)

Ves, con esto me refería que no fueras gentil.

Parece que me confié demasiado, pero realmente es emocionante encontrar una chica fuerte aunque tú tampoco has sido precavida del todo (volteo hacia abajo)

Eh (justo debajo de sus pies había una carga de energía la cual sostenía sus pies atorados en el suelo)

Te tengo donde quería (lanzo un golpe directo a la cara pero antes que pudiera tocarla algo lo sostuvo en el aire) Pero qué demonios está sucediendo

Sigues subestimándome yuske (un tercer ojo le apareció el cual podía usar la telequinesis)

No puede ser.

Esto será muy divertido dime yuske disfrutas las alturas largas (sonrío macabramente)

Espera no…. (Fue muy tarde ya para eso lucí ya lo avía lanzado muy alto y de nuevo bajarlo de un jalón) fue divertido no es así

No espera me estoy mare… (Aun así lucí lo volvió a lanzar constantemente parecía como si fuera tan solo un juguete para ella)

Este, Lucí no crees que ya fue suficiente ^^U .**Kurama**

Está bien creo que ya aprendiste tu lección o quieres otras vueltas más ¿yuske?

(Casi vomitando) si ya entendí

Muy bien (lo baja cuidadosamente al suelo)

(Hiei se acercó considerablemente a lucí y la observo) este acaso tengo algo en la cara

Tú tienes el jagan también, pensé que era el primero en dominarlo, aunque el tuyo es diferente al mío.

Así es Hiei tú fuiste el primero en dominar el jagan implantado.

Implantado eso quiere decir que tu jagan…

En efecto Hiei, si me permites lucí yo le explicare. **Coenma**

Claro coenma puedes explicarle.

Explicarme que pensé que lo savia todo acerca del jagan

Tranquilo Hiei lo sabes acerca del jagan implantado, no acerca el de origen.

Origen maldición coenma ve al grano de una vez con todo esto .**Kuwabara**

Si me dejaran ir al grano les diré algo, Hiei en efecto es el primero en dominarlo pero a él se lo implantaron a diferencia de lucí ella nació con el jagan

Eso en verdad es posible.** Kurama**

Claro que lo es más hay muchas criaturas demoniacas que nacen con el pero son muy débiles o muy tontas y este solo sirve de ornato en este caso lo utilizan para hacer el trasplante como a Hiei.

(Hiei se acercó de nuevo a lucí)

Ves te lo dije Hiei que te iba a interesar la nueva integrante del equipo así podrás conocer más del poder que tiene tu jagan.

Lamentablemente al ser implantado reduce considerablemente su poder pero aun así con el dominio impresionante que has logrado Hiei podre enseñarte nuevas técnicas con el jagan. **Lucí**

Eso significa que tú puedes llamar el dragón negro.

En efecto aunque, sinceramente me gusta usar técnicas más poderosas.

Todavía hay algo más fuerte que el dragón negro de Hiei esto ha de ser humillante para ti no enano. **Kuwabara**

(Agacho la cabeza Hiei)

Después de todo las personas hacen sentir mal a lo que le tienen miedo. Kuwabara eres tú el único humillante aquí por querer sentirte superior a, él además te apuesto lo que fuera que incluso tus técnicas fuertes son mucho más bajas todavía que el dragón negro de Hiei, Después de todo (se acercó Hiei) tú ya eres grande por haber dominado el jagan implantado

-siento un ligero tambor en mi pecho me pregunto ¿Qué será?- Hiei

Ahora entiendo lo que quiso decir Kurama. **Yukina**

Maldición de que tanto me pierdo.** Kuwabara**

Tranquilo kazuma tú lo veras poco a poco (sonriendo)

Está bien mi amada Yukina 3

Bueno ya que eres un miembro oficial te mostrare tu habitación.** Genkai**

Gracias. (Tomo su pequeña mochila y una maleta que traía)

Aquí es tiene puerta trasera esta alado del cuarto de Hiei aunque no suele usarlo el prefiere dormir fuera…

En un tronco Lo entiendo a mí tampoco me gusta mucho dormir en las camas mientras más alto sea la copa del árbol obtienes más energía ya que los arboles dan vida además de que concilias mejor el sueño no es así Hiei.

Si así es –De nuevo siento este tambor será acaso que estoy enfermó –

Bueno supongo que lo arreglare

Vámonos Hiei lucí tiene que arreglar sus cosas.

Si está bien.

(Todos fueron a la mesa a comer a excepción de Hiei que estaba de costumbre en una ventana, lucí salió de su cuarto)

Lucí ya arreglaste todas tu cosas puedes venir a comer. **Keiko**

No gracias no como comida humana.

Tu tampoco comes comida humano tampoco a Hiei le agrada pero bueno algo tienes que comer no.

Claro (saco un frasco con diferentes píldoras y una botella de agua) con esto yo tengo.

¿Qué es eso?** Yuske**

Estas son vitaminas proteínas todo lo que necesito es más esto nutre más que la comida ya que esto es directo, (saco otro puñado) quieres Hiei esto te ayudara mucho a desarrollar mejor tu jagan.

(Tomo las pastillas se las tomo) gracias…

No hay de, que (le dirigió un suave pero ligera sonrisa)

-tambor en mi pecho- Hiei

Poco a poco todos van creciendo no creen.

Concuerdo contigo yuske. **Kurama**

Bueno permiso iré a entrenar un rato, Hiei te gustaría que te enseñara más cosas acerca de tu jagan.

Si

Bien primero Hiei necesito que te quites la venda de la cabeza

Pero esta venda controla…

Lo sé el poder de tu jagan pero lo primero que tienes que aprender es ver cómo puedes controlarlo sin necesitar la venda

Está bien

Pero antes Hiei (saco dos tablas de madera con agujas muy altas) tienes que pararte sobre esto

Y esto de que me servirá

Ya te lo dije para controlar tu jagan antes tienes que sacar todo pensamiento negativo e innecesario de tu mente si llegas a pensar algo negativo empezaras a sentir el filo de las agujas y te dolerá

Eso es ilógico solo por tener pensamientos positivos como no sentiré las agujas

Bueno como era de esperarse Hiei sé que toda la gente te ha dicho que el jagan es maldito, sácate eso de tu mente el jagan no es maldito es cierto que teniendo control sobre el puedes provocar cosas indeseables pero solo si tomas el camino incorrecto, si tomas el camino correcto el jagan puede producir vida así que si tú piensas cosas positivas el jagan ara lo suyo para evitar que tu toques las agujas, si no llegas a sacar las ideas negativas, puedes arrimarte de las agujas esto no se consigue de un día para otro.

Está bien lo intentare

(Ambos se colocaron en la tabla de picos al principio Hiei sereno su mente y todo iba bien hasta que recordó)

Es un niño maldito que esperas tíralo –Hiei

Hiei serena tu mente no dejes que malos días echen esto a perder

(No importara cuanto Hiei tratara de pensar positivamente no podía y las agujas empezaron a enterrarse en sus pies, así que salto rápidamente fuera de la tabla)

(Gruño Hiei)

Tranquilo lo has hecho bien lograste soportar unos segundos este ejercicio normalmente la mayoría desde que pisan se entierran las agujas.

(Gruño de nuevo y luego volteo hacia otra dirección)

Hiei quédate con la tabla este ejercicio lo puedes practicar cuando desees solo procura no lastimarte demasiado, en caso que se te enterraran demasiado puedes entrar a mi cuarto en el pequeño buro de la derecha tengo una pomada en frasco azul, eso sanara muy rápidamente tus heridas, sé que con el jagan suelen curarse más rápido, pero sé que eres algo terco y podrías intentar esto todo al día, aunque las agujas atravesaran tus huesos.

Hn no me interesa igual yo dominare esto (no tomo su comentario en cuenta y siguió intentando en la tabla)

(Después de unos 5 minutos lucí bajo de la tabla sin ninguna herida y empezó con su entrenamiento mientras Hiei seguía aun encima de la tabla ya empezaban a tener sangre la tabla)

Hiei tranquilo te estás haciendo daño (lo miro algo triste)

Otra vez siento esto ¿por qué será? O mejor dicho por que se preocupara por mi –Hiei

(Se alejó de la tabla y vio como sus pies ya estaban lastimados)

Si quieres puedo ir por la pomada que te dije (se dio la vuelta pero antes de que pudiera entrar a la casa de genkai)

No la necesito (rápido subió a un tronco a descansar)

Está bien (siguió entrenando pero cada par de minutos volteaba a ver a Hiei que no estuviera tan mal herido y afuera todos admirando el panorama)

No creen que el amor sea hermoso. **Keiko **

Si en especial con Hiei es lindo pensé que hasta dentro de mucho tiempo alguien se enamorara de él. **Kurama**

Eso es duro más viniendo de ti Kurama .**yuske**

No es que sea duro es solo que Hiei siempre ha sido muy serio y frio por eso luego pensaba que sería difícil pero amor me doy cuenta de cuando el amor llega, llega.

¿Amor? Por favor quien se podría enamorar de un enano como Hiei (Kuwabara estaba a punto de sentarse pero la silla se movió y cayo) hay pero qué demonios juraba que la silla estaba bien puesta

Kuwabara no deberías hablar así de él, después de todo ya le tomo cariño.** Kurama**

Cariño por dios vayan al grano odio que le den tanta vuelta al asunto.

Kuwabara que no te das cuenta (mientras la dulce Yukina le dirigía una sonrisa) lucí se enamoró de Hiei

(En ese momento lucí estaba lanzado una patada pero al oír eso callo y se notó bastante)

Ha creo que puede escucharnos lucí. **Yuske**

Si después de toda desde que llego ella siempre ha sido muy obvia. **Coenma**

(Lanzo otra patada y volvió a caerse esta ves llamo la atención de Hiei, la volteo a ver cuándo volteo lucí sus miradas se cruzaron y lucí se sonrojó notablemente)

No puede ser en verdad se enamoró del enano de Hiei (la silla se volvió a mover y de nuevo callo) ah maldición ahora que dije

Ja, ja, ja, Kuwabara mejor ya no insultes a Hiei. **Yuske**

(Así el día paso lucí debes en cuando tropezaba por los comentarios que llegaba a escuchar, hasta que dio la noche y todos tenían que ir a dormir)

Lucí, ya es hora de dormir no vas a entrar. **Kurama**

No gracias prefiero dormir afuera.

Está bien después de todo tienes mejor vista no es así (sonrió Kurama)

(Levemente se ruborizo y asintió con la cabeza para ir a recostarse en la copa más cercana donde se encontraba Hiei)

Buenas noches Hiei

Hn.

(Todos fueron a recostarse parecía la noche tranquila pero Hiei no pudo dormir casi toda la noche estuvo encima de la tabla ya varias agujas lo habían atravesado pero él seguía, hasta que su cuerpo lo permitió y cayo rendido.

Al día siguiente Hiei estaba en la cama de su cuarto con los pies vendados alado de él se encontraba Kurama)

¿Qué hago aquí?

Lucí te trajo aquí en la madrugada estabas muy mal herido, al parecer te esforzaste demasiado Hiei.

Lucí me trajo aquí

Así es veras…

_(Ruido) eh? Parece que alguien está entrando quien será (salió de su habitación) Lucí pero que… si es Hiei se encuentra bien_

_Es demasiado terco le dije que no se esforzara demasiada estas cosas toman tiempo, pero bueno lo llevare a su habitación para curarlo._

_Si quieres te ayudo lucí._

_No Kurama es muy tarde mejor sigue descansado, tranquilo yo cuidare de él._

_Está bien, gracias._

_No hay de qué._

Y eso fue lo que paso Hiei.

Entonces ella me curo…

(Lucí entro a la habitación con un par de vendas nuevas y un frasco azul) ya despertaste, te encuentras mejor Hiei

Si, gracias

Seguro, espero no tengas temperatura (se acercó para tocarle la frente) no que alivio pensé que con esas heridas y todo el tiempo que estuviste fuera, te hubiera pasado algo.

(Levemente se ruborizo Hiei)

Otra vez siento esta presión en mi pecho porque solo es cuando ella se acerca a mí -

¿Hiei puedo? (mientras trataba de quitarle una de sus vendas del pie)

Si

(Desenredo ambas vendas afortunadamente ya habían casi mejorado) al parecer ya están mucho mejor las heridas. (Le aplico la pomada que traía y volvió a vendarlo) con eso estarás mejor Hiei solo por hoy, no trates de usar la tabla tienes que mejorar esta bien.

Está bien.

(Lucí se retiró y dejo a Hiei descansar)

Te aprecia mucho Hiei eres muy afortunado.

Eh (sorprendido y ruborizado) no se dé qué me hablas.

De nada Hiei mejor te dejo descansar, por cierto Hiei. (Se acercó al oído de Hiei)

Eh de en verdad esas cosas funcionan.

Si, Hiei deberías intentarlo.

(Se retiró del cuarto Kurama a los pocos minutos Hiei se puso de nuevo en pie y salió)

Te sientes mejor Hiei

Si, gracias por cierto (saco una rosa) toma.

Eh que bonita rosa.

Es para ti en agradecimiento. (Mientras miraba a otro lado)

Gracias es muy linda (sonrió levemente)

Porque por que al ver su sonrisa siento algo en mi pecho –

No gracias a ti (Hiei salió a como de costumbre estar encima de un árbol lucí solo fue a su cuarto a poner la rosa que Hiei le avía regalado)

Bueno hasta aquí dejare el fic mil disculpas por el otro fic con reviews que deje a medias aparte de la malísima ortografía me gusta por fin volver a escribir fics.


End file.
